


Lightning

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [93]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:  Can I request a Bucky imagine where you’re like an agent of shield and it’s during the fight in wakanda and you just pop up all bad ass killing aliens like “who’s next bitches” and Bucky like falls madly in love with you it’s it’s just fluff after the fight as he tries tending to your wounds and your teasing him (thanos does not snap in this because goose ate his fingers XX)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [93]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 19





	Lightning

Bucky thought he saw everything, experienced everything. He thought he’s seen it all. Heard it all. Done it all. He was wrong. He thought he had done anything that one could possibly imagine. That is until he witnessed a herd of alien monster mutts running towards him. 

He fired off his gun to any that got too close. These were tough son of a bitches. It would take several rounds until they collapsed onto the ground. Bucky had to give them credit for being determined. 

He continued to shoot at any onsight. The Dora Milaje and Jibari Tribe, people who he came to call friends, were fighting good and hard. But some still fell victim to Thanos’ mutts. 

“Come and get some, space dogs!!” Bucky watched as the human-like raccoon fire off at any “space dogs”. Noticing a few of them heading their way in all directions, Bucky picked up the raccoon and spun around as both fired at the alien demons. 

With a blinding flash coming from the sky, all surrounding mutts fell victim to it’s burning rays. Bucky and Rocket both looked up to see you flying overhead then landing a few feet away from them. Your eyes and hands burning the same color as the blinding light.

“Alright! Who’s next, bitches?!” you yell before you attack some oncoming mutts.

“Who’s she?” the raccoon asked Bucky.

Bucky stood there watching as you fought any mutts that came your way, using a mixture of martial arts and your apparent powers, “I don’t know, but I’m gonna marry her.”

The raccoon snorted, “In your dreams!” 

Bucky, too distracted by your excellence, didn’t see a mutt that was coming at him from behind. You stared at him, a fierceness in your eyes as you lifted up your yellow glowing hands. Bucky immediately ducked, allowing you to hit the mutt right in the head. He looked at the dead mutt that collapsed just two feet away from him and then you, you stalked over to him and pulled him back to his feet.

“Keep your head outta of the gutter, man. We got some evil space dogs to kill!” you shot him a smile and blaster off into the sky. 

Bucky watched you fly effortlessly into the air, mumbling to himself again, “I’m definitely gonna marry her.”

__________________

It was done. The battle of Wakanda was fought and won. Thanos was dead. The entire universe was saved…and you were exhausted. 

You sat up on a table in Shuri’s lab, watching as her technology stitched up injured Wakandan warriors. You yourself were also injured, but you didn’t think it was that bad. So you were willing to wait for some assistance.

“Need help with that?” you turned to the voice to see the man you saved on the fields hours ago. He didn’t look injured at all, just dishevelled.

You shook your head, “Nah. I’m okay. Just a little wear and tear. I can wait though.”

The man grabbed a first aid kit from a nearby table. He wiped at your clearly injured leg, cleaning off blood and dirt to prevent it from getting infected. He then rubbed on some numbing solution.

He threaded a needle and right as he was about to go in, you stopped him, “Wait. I think I should at least know the name of the guy whose life I saved.”

He chuckled, “That wasn’t what I thought you were going to say.”

You smirked, “What? You thought I was gonna say ‘I think I should the name of the guy who’s about to stitch me up and save my leg from infection?’”

He shrugged, “Somethin’ like that. But the name’s Bucky.”

“Aaaaahhh. So you’re Cap’s rogue best friend!”

“You know Steve?”

“Meh. Met a couple of times while he was rogue himself. Helped him out of sticky situations. Gotta say, you super soldiers love to get yourselves into trouble.” you said with a wink.

Bucky hummed in agreement as he began to stitch your leg back up, “Steve’s always got a thing for trouble.”

“And you? I saved your ass back there a few hours ago. Seemed like your head was up in the air or something.”

“Just admiring a beautiful woman kick space dog ass is all.”

You snickered, “Steve did say you were quite the charmer back then. Didn’t expect to experience some of it first hand.”

“I have my moments,” Bucky smiled to himself as he quickly and efficiently closed up your wound. Cutting the thread with his knife and then bandaging it up, “There you go, Lightning.”

“Lightning?” you looked at him confusedly.

“I don’t know your name and when I first saw you and your powers, it reminded me of lightning.”

You tapped your chin, “Hmmm…Lightning…I think that’ll be my superhero name!”

Bucky chuckled as he helped you off the table, “It’s fitting.”

“I guess so.” you looked down at your stitched and bandaged leg, “Thanks for this, Bucky. You didn’t have to.”

“Not a problem. But, uh, care to gimme your name as a thank you?”

“It’s Y/N,” you held out your hand.

Bucky took it in his and shook it, “Nice to meet you, Y/N. Wanna have some celebratory dinner? Ya know, since we saved the universe and everything?”

“Why I would love to!” you looped your arm around his and you both waltzed out of Shuri’s lab ready to dig into some food after a rather exhausting yet eventful day.


End file.
